Polos opuestos se atraen?
by KaTe-eVaNs
Summary: Hola! es mi primer fan fic de Draco y Ginny... cuando los celos se apoderan de ti y quieres dejar mal a alguien... debes manipular a un ser rencoroso para descubrir que él es tu gran amor? dejen revews!!!!
1. La Invitación

bien... es le primer fan fic de Draco y Ginny que hago.   
ojalá les guste   
este es el primer capitulo O__ó   
Polos opuestos se atraen   
La Invitación   
  
Ya cursaban 6° año. Todo iba tan normal como siempre. no tenian problemas y no sabian el paradero de Lord Voldemort   
Ginny, cada día estaba más guapa, aunq como siempre, aún le gustaba Harry, aunq a él no le gustaba Cho, sabía q Cho era una fiel contricante para ella.   
Por otro lado, un chiko rubio de ojos grises, pensaba cada segundo en Ginny, aunq sabia q su padre lo mataría si llegara a saber. Draco no sabía q hacer.   
él era un Malfoy, un futuro mortífago, un chiko millonario, en cambio, ella era una pobretona Weasley, hija de un fanatico de los muggles, y su hermano, Ron, el mejor amigo del peor de sus enemigos, Harry Potter.   
Un día, supo q Hermione, estaba enamorada de él, él se sintió muy incomodo y le dejo las cosas muy claras a Hermione:- "yo soy un Malfoy, kerida sangre sucia"   
pero lo q más sentía.,.. era q Ginny, al ser la mejor amiga de Hermione, lo sabía.   
  
Ya se acercaba noviembre, y se organizó una fiesta para el día de Halloween. Draco pensó que sería buena idea invitar a Ginny, pero era obvio, ella le diría q no e iría con Potter.   
  
Ginny, estaba apunto de pedirle a Harry que fuera con ella, pero... algo sucedió que no pudo invitarlo...   
  
-Harry-dijo Ginny, esta ves sin sonrojarse   
-dime Gin?-preguntó Harry   
-bueno, este ehh... yo kiero q tu eh...-tarareo Ginny pero no podía hablar, cuando le iba a decir!kieres venir al baile conmigo?" apareció Cho   
-Hola Harry-dijo Cho-te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?   
-hmm... ok, no hay problema-dijo Harry. Ginny estuvo apunto de ponerse a llorar, pero no podía, no keria parecer una niñita   
-bueno, entonce sno estamos viendo, adios-dijo Cho y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry   
-qué querias decirme Gin?-preguntó Harry   
-ya se me olvido-mintió Ginny enojada y salió corriendo del gran comedor hacia la sala común. estaba llorando ; Draco, se dio cuenta y salió a buscarla, y la encontro llorando en el patio   
-que te sucede Gin?-preguntó Draco con dulzura, pero Ginny no respondió-no me digas que Potter te rechazo... es decir, te hizo daño?   
me llamó Gin?? pero si así solo me llaman mis amigos! pensó Ginny-pues... no me sucede nada y no te preocupes, gracias   
-odiosa verdad?-preguntó Draco, que al igual q Ginny, odiaba a Cho, porq al igual q él, era buscadora de su equipo   
-Cho?-preguntó Ginny   
-la misma-dijo Draco   
-pues... yo la odio... ella, al igual q yo... esta anamorada de Harry-dijo Ginny y a Draco le dieron ganas de golpear a Ron, aunq sabía q él no tenía nada q ver   
-bueno... eh... Weasley, sé que encontrarás raro q te diga esto, pero... quieres ir al baile conmigo?   
-quéééé????!!!-pensó Ginny-pues... q le digo..., vamos Gin... piensa... si Harry te ve con él... se pondrá celoso y pues... esta bien, no quiero manipular a nadie, pero todo sea por hacer razonar a Harry   
-y.. q dices?   
-claro, iré contigo Draco-dijo Ginny   
-excelente-dijo Draco- si quieres, me puedes seguir llamando Draco, y no te preocupes por Potter, el no sabe lo que se pierde   
-nos vemos ^^   
  
Draco se sentía muy feliz. Creyó que estaba comenzando una nueva amistad con Ginny   
y Ginny, pensó que sería bueno darle una lección a Harry   
  
-con quien irás al baile Gin?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad "serás el primero en saberlo amado Harry" pensó Ginny   
-con Draco Malfoy-dijo Ginny   
-con Malfoy! Ginny... en qué estabas pensando!!!!   
-con Chang!!! Potter... en qué estabas pensando!!!!   
-que hice mal?-preguntó Harry   
-no es genial!-dijo Ginny con alegria-iré con Draco   
-dejate de molestar-dijo Harry   
-qué te estoy haciendo Harry?   
-Hola, que onda?-saludo Ron , que venía con una pila de libros   
-Ho-la Ron-respondió de mala gana Harry   
-Hola Ron-saludo Ginny-con quien iras al baile?   
-con Hermione y ustedes?   
-yo iré con Draco   
-con quién Ginny?   
-con D-R-A-C-O!!!!!   
-dime q no es cierto Harry-dijo Ron que estaba rojo de furia, y apunto de darle un colapso nervioso   
-es cierto-dijo Harry-y qué pretendes hacer con todos esos libros?   
-Hermione me pidió que la ayude, ella trae los otros libros... son muchos   
-aaaah... e ir con ella es tu paga hermanito?-pre´guntó Ginny   
-no-respondio Ron-yo le pregunté en la mañana si quería ir conmigo y dijo que sí   
-pero..-dijo Ginny-dejalo   
-pero Ginny...-dijo Ron-por q con él?   
-porq Draco fue el uniko que me lo pidio-dijo Ginny-y yo le dije que sí, además... no querpia esoerar a última hora-agregó mirando de reojo a Harry   
  
----continuara   
---------------------------------   
bueno... eso llevo, y ahi termina el capitulo... pos ta bastante aburrido... pero algo es algo ^^   
por cierto... no me maten si no les gusta la pareja Draco/Ginny Harry/Cho Hermione/Ron   
^_____^ dejen revews!!!!  
  
Aileen Lupin 


	2. El Baile

bien... como le dije, aki va otro cpaitulo de mi ff de Draco y Ginny, esta algo cursi... pero bueno... ojalá q les guste, je!   
  
capitulo 2: "el baile"   
Pasaron varios días desde que Draco le pidió a Ginny ser su pareja.   
Llegó el día de la fiesta, y Draco estaba más contento q nunca antes... aunq nadie se daba cuenta... solo Harry, que sentía una furia muy grande... un rencor q lo dejaba peor cada ves q lo veía   
  
-Draco!!!-grito Ginny   
-Hola Gin-dijo Draco-como andas?   
-bien... aunq Harry me mata con esta mirada de niño malo-dijo Ginny riendose   
-no le hagas caso-le dijo Draco-él mismo de lo busco   
-lo sé, pero sabes... no sé como diablos pude cambiar mi actitus contigo-dijo Ginny-dime... te gusto Draco?-al decir esto, Draco se puso tan rojo que no se atrevio a responder   
-Draco... respondeme   
-eh... no me gustas Gin...   
-lo sabia... soy una Weasley... ningun Malfoy se fijaría en mi verdad?   
-estas en lo cierto Ginny, por cierto.. que dice tu estupido hermano?   
-Ron? pues... dice que yo tengo q escoger a mis chicos, porq él no va ser quien los va a besar, si no yo   
-acaso tu hermano cree q a mi me gustas?   
-eso creo, y tus padres?   
-no le he dicho a mi padre... porq me mataría, y le dije a mi madre, pero no le dije quien era... asi q toda bien   
-me alegro, bueno, me iré a cambiar, y a terminar mis tareas... no creo que me vaya muy bien depsues si no hago nada, adios Draco-y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a la sala comun   
-sé que me manipulas para hacer enfadar a Potter-dijo Draco en voz alta   
  
Esa tarde, fue la tarde más estupida de Draco, cuando iba bajando las escaleras en la sala común, por estar pensando en Ginny, se tropezo y calló de las escaleras (n/a: pobre imbecil jajajaja) y en pociones, sin darse cuenta, manchó con su poción la tunica de Snape, él se enfado y le quito un miserable punto a Slytherin.   
  
-cuando aprendera Snape quitarle más de 5 puntos a Slytherin!-dijo Harry enfadado   
-sé que solo fue su estupida tunica! pero por lo menos... 10 puntos de más no le hace mal a nadie!-gritó Ron   
-que no se te olvide que los elfos son los que lavan la ropa-dijo Hermione y le dio un codazo a Ron-que no es Malfoy... est a con tu hermana Ron!   
-que no lo sabias Hermi?   
-qué cosa Ron?   
-Draco invito al baile a Ginny-dijo Harry, que se veía enfadado   
-aaah ojalá que le valla bien-dijo Hermione al entender lo que decian los ojos de Ron-al igual que tú y Cho   
-ahora tengo que irme, Cho me dijo que quería conversar conmigo-dijo Harry y se fue en dirección al patio   
-dime Ron, a qué te refieres con q ella tiene que ser feliz?   
-Harry cada ves hace sentir mal a Ginny cuando esta con Cho, pero Ginny quiere ser feliz, y no quiere q Harry la haga sentir mal.   
-en resumen.. polos opuestos se atraen   
-perdon?   
-dices que Harry hace sentir mal a Ginny cuando esta con otra chica, por eso, Ginny decidió aceptar a Malfoy, cierto?-y Ron la quedo mirando con una expresión de "what??"-bien... lo tomaré como un sí, como sea, a Malfoy le gusta Ginny   
-qué!? maldito desgraciado! como no me di cuenta ¬¬   
-Ron... tu me lo digiste.. deja que Ginny sea feliz   
-para ti es tan facil decirlo! Malfoy nunca te ha insultado... como por ejemplo.. por tener una mala... eh.. situacion economica   
-sangre sucia... te suena Ron?   
-lo sé Hermione...   
-entonces... que tal si dejas a tu hermana en paz, además, ella tiene un plan   
-un plan?   
-darle una lección a Harry   
-y por q?   
-Cho Chang...   
-aaah, ahora entiendo   
-que bueno! por cierto... voy a la biblioteca... y luego me iré a cambiar... estoy sucia ¬¬   
-yo no... estoy bien así   
-Ron... estas horrible... cualkiera diria q te ves peor q Snape   
----- Más tarde   
  
-Que hermosa te ves-dijo Draco   
-gracias, tu igual estas guapo-dijo Ginny   
-vamos?   
-oye... espera, y Pansy?   
-oh... esa aprovechadora se habia enamorado de mi bolsillo...   
-maldita   
-si, la muy tonta creía que yo andaría con ella   
-mejor no hablemos de esa... entremos   
-ok..-y entraron al gran comedor, Ginny vió a Ron y Hermione y fue a saludarlos   
-Hola!-saludo Ginny   
-Hola-respondio Ron, conteniendose las ganas de golpear a Draco.   
-Hola Gin ^^-saludo Hermione-hola Malfoy   
-Hola Granger, Hola Weasley-saludo de mala gana Draco   
-y como la estan pasando?-preguntó Hermione   
-supongo q bien, y Harry?-pregunt+ó Ginny   
-esta con Cho-dijo Ron   
-Chang apesta-dijo Draco-no es agradable... para nada   
-quien no dice eso?-pregunto Ginny con una risita-bueno nos vemos   
-eh Malfoy!-dijo Ron   
-que se te ofrece Weasley?   
-no-le-hagas-nada-a-mi-hermana-oiste?-dijo Ron   
-crees que le voy a hacer daño Weasley?-preguntó Draco-la quiero para mi... para amarla... no para matarla-y se fue con Ginny   
-vaya suerte-dijo Hermione   
-por q lo dices?   
-hacen linda pareja, no lo crees?   
-así deberíamos ser nosotros, no lo crees?   
-claro... pero estamos bien así   
-Hermione... bueno... esq... ahora me atrevo a decirtelo... quieres ser mi novia?-Hermione quedo casi petrficada   
-ehh.... tendría que pensarlo Ron... tu igual me gustas... aunq... yo creía q yo no te gustaba...   
-ba! tienes q ordenar tus prioridades...   
-no molestes!   
  
Continuara....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
bueno... aki termina el segundo capitulo del ff... ojalá q les guste..   
^____^ dejen revews!!  
  
Aileen Lupin 


End file.
